Multiverse View (Test)
by Haseoblade-Skyking01
Summary: I'm so sorry for being silent and absent for a long time I was going through some things so as for this consider this a storage of Ideas that never went to full view so I hope you enjoy if possible


***Climbs out of a large pile of clothes* I'M ALIVE!**

 **Hey there everyone I'm so sorry for me being absent for so long I have been going through some life problems with my grandfather's death last year and mostly with school and work I've never had the time to write again so I hope that everyone forgives me. As for this piece think of it as a storage for ideas that never went to full frution so i hope that everyone enjoys it as for what will be published next will be an Omake of Remnant's seeker**

Chapter 1: A copy returns

 **Mountain Range near Beacon**

 **Jaune's POV**

DAMN IT DAMN IT WHY WHY AM I SO USELESS" I yelled as I fell to my knees in a sweat as I grip a blade that wasn't Crocea Mors. Bet your wondering how I got to this point right well lets just say it started back when I told Pyrrha my secret my shame, as a results she walked away never spoken a word. To make matters worse Cardin the resident asshole of Beacon had told the school along with my team and RWBY about my transcript and well it went to hell. Thanks to my transcript being revealed I've been beaten to near pulp and bullied relentlessly with no help what so ever. Even my family disowned me because of the shame I brought upon thinking me as a curse even taking Crocea Mors as its a blade I don't deserve and they were right I didn't. With me being target number 1 to the students they even tried to get me kicked out by talking to Ozpin.

For some reason Ozpin defended me saying that he kept me because of my potential but what potential. This really sparked a outrage they couldn't take someone like me being here for free so as a result in 2 months time I would fight for my right to be here. The only problem was that I had to be away from campus so I could train in peace and it's in the mountains as well so theres that. After about a 2 hour ride I was in the mountains with a cabin in it near a spring. It was here that I would train for my right to stay and also as a gift Ozpin left a sword just a plain sword with me. I've only been up here for 2 weeks and there really hasn't been any change at all. I' already starting to lose hope which is where we are now. Me on my knees sweating as tears rolled down my cheek. Maybe I should just leave and save everyone the trouble I should just disappear I'm nothing more than a curse for everyone here.

 _ **Is that seriously think what you are I'll be honest I was near your position"**_ a voice called out. When I heard it I jumped up holding the sword in front of me.

Who's there show yourself" I said with false brovado

 _ **I'm here in the water just come near the spring and look in your reflection"**_ the voice called out again as walked towards the spring and looked in the water and to my surprise it wasn't me it was guy with spiky black hair wearing a whit shirt and a bandanna on his head and his eyes they look so familiar to me. They were a light blue and his eyes were like crosses.

Who, who are you" I asked him

 _ **Me oh I'm Mori Hui and who are you"**_ he asked me

I'm Jaune just Jaune" I answered

 _ **I see so Jaune you know why I'm here right now"**_ Hui asked me

No I was hoping you could fill me in" I replied

 _ **I see the last thing I remembered I protected a friend and I ended up dying in his arms"**_ Hui explained

That's amazing you seem really strong much better than me" I said looking depressed

 _ **Why do you look like that you seem really sad"**_ Hui asked me

Well its a long story: I said as I explained to him my situation and everything that happened to me. As I go over the key point it ma have been my imagination but I'm sure I saw Hui eyes turn red.

 _ **I gotta say Jaune that's really upsetting but I may have a solution"**_ Hui said as I looked up in hope.

Really how" I asked him

 _ **I think there might be a reason for me to appear in front of you I think we might be connected"**_ Hui said

What do you mean connected" I asked him

 _ **Call me crazy but I was drawn to your engery your power its really similar to mine"**_ Hui explained

Ok I guess that makes since but how exactly are we gonna do this" I asked him

 _ **Well I do know this one technique but it's dangerous"**_ Hui said

What is it I really don't have anything to lose at this point" I told him

 _ **I see this technique will basically combine our souls together my skills, your memories along with our weapons and fighting style it will all be combined in short we will be a new being"**_ Hui explained

I'm fine with it so where do we start" I said

 _ **Well your already dressed so seems there's a flat rock behind that waterfall sit there and meditate"**_ Hui explained as I took off my shoes and walk through the waterfall and sat on the rock.

So what now" I ask Hui seeing him the reflection of the waterfall

 _ **Alright now close your eyes and clear your thoughts and focus your spirit on me"**_ Hui said as I felt the surroundings disappear and theres nothing there but a void but somehow I feel Hui's presence

 **3rd POV**

In the void we see both Jaune and Mori Hui siting a meditation state as their aura connect establishing a strong connections between the two. Suddenly a bright light like multiple thunderstorms appeared as strong winds seem to blow around however that wasn't the coolest part behind Hui a spirit of gorilla wrapped around by a snake and behind Jaune a spirit of a whit wolf as this swirl of energy seem to suck in the spirits and then the minds of Jaune and Hui also went into the power surge. While that was going on in the void outside in the real world wasn't fairing for the better, a huge storm appeared and it only seem to get worst with massive thunder storms and rain falling down some people thought the world was coming to a end with how many lighting bolts were coming and all of them seem to hit the mountain that Jaune was. As for his body well when the storm died down Jaune emerged behind the waterfall but with a different.

'Jaune' to say the least still looked the same height wise as for his other features they were really different. Jaune's hair which was a bright blonde like the sun only dulled from the recent trauma had now gained two hair colors instead of one ( **Haise Sasaki's first hair style except the white is replaced by ash blonde)** and as for his eyes they look like the ocean cold and unkind as his pupils turned to crosses, and on his back it seems like there was a tatoo resembling a snake going to his left shoulder.

Everything feels weird" 'Jaune' said as he went to change out of his wet clothes.

Is this the result of that technique it feels like I'm living through two different memories" 'Jaune' thought as picked up the blade. Displeased with the blade he slammed the blade near the spring as a marker for change

Look out world a new man has been born one of extreme power and skill lets hope I'll do something right with this new life" 'Jaune' said

There's still a month and a half left to get used to this body so let's get to work" 'Jaune' said as he got into a stance

 **A month and a half later**

 **Beacon: Cafeteria**

The past two months have been weird for the members of team RWBY and NPR as they found out their blonde friend was a liar and a cheat. You think you know a guy all of them worked hard to get where they are and they won't let someone come in on a free ride even if they are their supposed friend.

So today's the day right" Ruby said as everyone looked up. They knew this day would come when the liar traitor will return to fight for his place here. They honestly don't expect him to make it far they even believe he will even show up.

Would all students please report to the arena please" Goodwitch sounded on the intercom

Well let's go see if he actually makes it here" Yang said as the group left for the arena. In the arena everyone waited as footsteps could be heard and everyone gasped as Jaune appeared but really different as he was before. His hair had gotten longer reaching his shoulders as his usual blonde was gone leaving a black and grey, and his eyes it didn't show the shy boy they knew before standing before them instead it someone else and they don't know how dangerous he was.

Ah glad to see you back I must say you took a major change" ozpin said as Jaune didn't say anything

Anyway in order for you to stay you must fight 2 people from 3 different teams and they are Cardin Whinchester, Dove Bronzewing, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren and Pyrrha Nikos you must beat at least 3 of these 6 people you remain" Ozpin explained

Now will Mr. Whinchester would you please come down" Goodwitch yelled as Cardin came down

You may begin" Goodwitch yelled

Well Well Jauney boy you ready to get your ass kicked" Cardin said as he aimed his mace at Jaune. Jaune didn't say anything as he gotten into a stance that nobody didn't know. To most it would seem that Jaune i about to do something stupid but to really observant people like Ren, Blake and Ozpin while the stance was new it held great power.

Time to die jauney boy" Cardin yelled as he swung his mace at and in that instance Jaune seemed to disappear. In that moment Cardin felt like something sharp had passed his armor no even his aura and just cut him. When he looked down he saw Jaune with his right hand on his side.

 _Moonlight sword style bare hand slice"_ Jaune said as a splut of blood came from Cardin's armor. Everyone gasped as Jaune did the unthinkable not only had he manage to get to fight back but manage to cut pass even aura with just a bare hand slice.

Weak I can't believe I was so weak back then" Jaune said as it seem like he didn't notice Cardin try to hit him with his mace.

GOT YOU NOW" Cardin yelled as he swung down full force with his dust crystal activating as well causing a massive explosion to hit. Everyone got to cover as they felt the heat of the explosion. Everyone waited for the some to clear and they expected to see jaune either on the ground knocked out or have burns on his body. When the smoke cleared Jaune was no where to be seen.

Ha ha HAHAHAHA finally that weakling is dead" Cardin yelled as he laugh again.

Really now your still worst" a voice called out as multiple gasp were heard and Cardin turned to see Jaune a few feet away with only a little sing on his clothes.

How how did you survive that" Cardin said now a little shaken.

Your to easy to read might as well finish it now" Jaune said as he got into another stance.

 _Renewal Mach Punch + Screw Puch"_ Jaune said as he got in close and made a barage of punches on Cardin as it seems like he was being hit by gushes of wind.

Now finally _Renewal Baeku"_ Jaune said as he ran in close and knee Cardin in the stomach sending him to the wall. Cardin seem to slide down the wall as a obvious dent in his armor is shown.

Winner Jaune Arc" Glynda yelled out

Now Mr. Bronzewing would you please come and down while the rest of your team take your leader to the nurse" Glynda said as teh called boy didn't come down

Mr. Bronzewing" Glynda said as the boy in question replied.

Sorry ma'am I give" Dove called out

Very well then Ms Schnee since Mr. Bronzewing has given up his match would you please come down" Glynda called out. As called Weiss came down with her raiper.

The second match between Weiss Schnee and Jaune Arc will now begin" Glynda yelled out and with that call Weiss lunged her raiper at Jaune in intense speed aiming for his chest. Before the tip of the raiper could touch him Jaune took a stance as aura begin to build up in his fist.

 **Fist of the Black turtle"** Jaune said as he punch the sword tip head on and in a surprise the punch destroyed her sword and sent Weiss crashing into the wall. No one said a thing as they saw the specticale of Jaune one shoting the ice queen herself and even destroyed her weapon as well...

 **A/N: yeah so this isn't much especially since this was on for months and I couldn't finish at all so untile next time guys and sorry for the long wait.**


End file.
